Maria's Fountain Of Youth Adventure 2:Little Big Maria
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following the events after the original story made by yours truly, Maria seems to be effecting her age as she was gradually growing older and gradually growing younger, as she seem that she find it a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a sequel to my first "El Tigre" Story and I feel bad about the last one lasted for 10 chapters so I figured that I get to make it up for continuing Maria's Fountain of youth saga, see that Maria was taking a bath and she was having the fountain of youth in a bottle, literarily as she felt that younger, but th question is, is she going to be younger physically or mentally or just to even look younger? Read and find out.

Chapter 1:Younger overnight

As we left off Maria, she was off to learn to search for the fountain of youth as she took around with her newfound friend Ponce De Leon, but when she took it, she reduces down to Manny and Frieda's Age as she notice that she was going to show that she was going to believe that she was going to know she was going to be younger as possible, as she notice that she was going to younger as she saw Chester had to make sure that no one had to go though with it again, Then Manny turn into El Tigre to fight against him.

But when Chester blasted though Manny, he got reduced into a baby boy.

Baby or 13, Manny had to fight against Chester and had to make it as they get to show that they're going to be winning as he got the antidote as he got everybody got turn back to their proper ages.

At School, Manny and Frieda got an "A+" for learning about the fountain of youth.

And as for Maria, she took a long bath after her adventure as she noticed that she brought a bottle that contains the fountain of youth water inside it as she pours into it, she felt the steam got filled with it as Maria was laughing as she notice that she was going to be that she was feeling younger.

After her bath, she noticed that she felt younger already this time.

"Ahh, that bath felt good." she said. as she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, she notice that she was going to be quite interested.

"Now I might get to get to sleep and go to work in the morning." as she goes to bed, but what she doesn't know that when the clock stroke midnight, she noticed that she was going to be different in the morning.

The Next morning, she woke up as a 30-year-old as she noticed that she seem that her pajamas got a little bit big as she notice about that, when she gets to the bathroom to take a shower, she lost 2 years of her age.

After she's done, she was now 28 as she looked into the mirror. "Huh, I could've sworn that I was feeling different."

As she got dressed, she felt that she lost 2 sizes her shoe size.

As she doesn't know what happen, she might get to try to make the best of it.

After she had her breakfast, she seem to be down to 25 as her clothes felt get a little looser. "Oh, I would never go to the school liberry looking like this." as she holds on to her clothes, as she notices about it, as she got up to 29, she felt that she was halfway to Manny's school, and when she got up to 31 again, she made it. "Phew, that was weird."

What happened? Leave comments on the comment box and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Younger Issues

As Maria gets to work, they seem that they had to know that they get to be that they're going to believe that she had to keep her regression to herself. "Okay Maria," She said to herself. "You got to keep that regression to yourself." as she gets to use a stepladder to put the books up as she gets to be that she was going to show that it was going to notice that she doesn't let anybody to see her getting younger.

As she steps down, she felt that she was getting younger as she notice that she felt that her body have a strange vibe as she goes down 30. "Oh no, not again!" she said as she tries to hold on to her younger issues as she seem that she was going to be that she was going to be that she was simply had to see that she doesn't see that her students to see her as a young Librarian.

As she noticed that she was simply had to grow younger as she got down to 28 as before, as she had to feel that she was simply had a side effect from the fountain of youth.

When she notice that she was going to worry about what was she worrying about her problem. "Oh boy." she said as she notice to be better, as she grows right back to 31, she noticed that she noticed the more weird it gets, the more it got different. "Huh, I can't believe that I don't know what was going from before, but I think that it could be more simply effective." she thought.

As she continues though the day, she gets to be that she was going to be that she was going to show that she doesn't let Manny see her as a young woman or even get to notice about what was going on with her as she seem to fear that she got some experience that she surely seems that she was going to notice that she was going learn anything's going to be bad happening to her.

At the end, she went to the nurse as she seem to know what was going on here. "Well Maria, I don't see anything about it." said the school nurse. "I Don't see anything wrong with you."

"Every time my body wobbles, I get younger and then got back to my proper age." as Maria turn her head down. "I Felt from a strange feeling about it."

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about it, I mean heck, we've all got younger issues sometimes."

"Younger issues?" Maria asked. "That's what I've been having!"

"Listen, why don't you go on home, and take the rest of the week off?" she asked. "Oh no, then who'll get to be running the library?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about it," said the nurse. "I got my mother to work, she's a library, she's a librarian after all." as Mara get to go home, she saw the nurse's mother as she seem to be no more older then 56 years old as she gets to fill in for her.

Meanwhile, Lady Vortrla have seen her to be getting younger. "I can't believe that Maria's getting younger, yes!" she said as she pull her fist down.

"And all because of her to search for the fountain of youth." said Zoey AKA The Black Curveo. "Yes, and plenty soon, she'll be no more younger then just a little baby girl."

"Or even worse for her, out of existence!" as they get to evilly laugh together.

Back at the mansion, when she got home, she went to the bathroom as sees herself as she looked the same, as she noticed that she was still the same, as she gets to notice that she felt her body tingling as she gets to get to be younger right back down to 30.

As the day continues, at 29, her clothes got a little bigger, at 27, she lost her shoe size, at 25, she notice that she thinks that she's shorter, and at 22, her dress got a little bigger.

"Oh boy, I got to take a rest to take my mind off of this." as she gets to be simply lie down at her bed, she gets to rest to take her mind off the side effect, or she thought.

How much younger Maria might get if she keeps getting younger, and how does Lady Votrla and Black Curveo get to see her to cease to exist by getting younger?

Find out next chapter as we get to see the incredible regressing Maria continues her fountain of youth side effected problem.

Please make some comments on the comment box and please forgive my misspelling as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began this chapter, I believe that Stargame14 had a theory about our heroine's fountain of youth side effect and I know that she seem to be know about it, I don't know what's the theory is about whatever it is, she might get to post it on the comment box and told us all about it. In the meantime, let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 3:Serious Age changing

As Maria woke up from her nap, she noticed that she walked into the mirror as she sees herself as she was now 22 years old, as she noticed as looked like it before.

"Wow, I'm 22 again!" said Maria as she put her hand into the mirror as she noticed that she was going to notice that she that her clothes got a little looser, as she heard a knock on the door.

As she goes downstairs, she open it and saw Manny. "Mom, I heard about your younger issues, and so, I though that I get to take care of you and-"

"Wait, how do you know that I've got younger issues?" Asked Maria.

"Well, let me put it this way, I think that we could be that you're going to notice that from the fountain of youth adventure that we had and well, I was going to see that if I could notice the bottle."

"What Bottle?" Asked Maria.

"The Bottle that you snuck in after you left the fountain." as Manny gets to the bathroom, Maria tries to stop him but the more she struggles, the more Manny wants to get to know about her side effects.

As he got the bathroom, he noticed that he saw the bottle. "Mom, I'm shocked! This is the fountain of youth water in it!" he said. "Don't you know that this is strangely highly dangerous?"

"I'm sorry Manny, I thought that I was going to be that simply had to feel younger." she apologized.

"I see that you've been taking this seriously that you're growing younger and then got back, and just to be sure that-" as Manny got interrupted as he saw her to regress down to 18 as her dress is getting looser.

"Mom?" shocked Manny.

"Manny, I don't think that I'm going to make it!" as she noticed that she grew up to 24, as she notice about it as she was going to believe that she was simply getting older again as she goes up to 27, and then back to 31.

"That was freaky." said Manny confusingly.

"I know, every time that I get younger, I see to not notice at first, but when I went to the nurse, she told me about exactly of what you told me." said Maria.

"Yes, but I don't think that it could be that simply had to notice about it." as she stand up.

"Well, I better take it to Frieda, at least she'll know what to do." as Maria stops him. "No Manny, I don't want her to be caught it, because if you do, she'll have to be effected by serious age changing."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" asked Manny.

"Well, I think that we could be that we had to make sure that this side effect that could be that strangely to be quite powerful."

As Manny nods, he had to go to the lab and experiment as he put on a lab coat and he gets to see about the fountain water that causes to be very experimental.

After so many tests, Manny had to figure that he was going to notice about it. "Well, is it serious?" asked Maria. "Well, I Think that it could be that you're learning how to age shift as we had to speak."

"Age Shift? Oh!" as Maria Hyperventilates as she noticed that she gets younger as she goes down to 29. "Mom, Mom, please stop!"

"What Manny?" asked Maria. "If you get any younger, you'll get seized to exist!"

"Oh, what a relief, thanks Manny." as he gets to notice about the strangeness that she hugged Manny by Mistake. "Mom, please you're effected by the side effect, remember?"

"Oops!" as Manny gets to feel that he grows younger to 10 years old, 3 years before he got his El Tigre belt. "Mom!" he shouted. "Sorry Manny, I thought at I get to be effected as they get to be noticeable."

"Noticeable?" said Manny. "You got to make sure to be very careful!" As Manny felt his strangeness as he got back up to 13.

"Oh Manny, I hope that this isn't exactly to be that neither your father or Frieda had the same."

Find out how will Maria get her age changing to herself, and how Manny will get to cure her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, StarGamerGirl 14 asked me on the comments if I was being Sarcastic so I had to know that I wasn't being Sarcastic, I had to agree with her, and just to be knowing it, Maria was supposed to be that making a freak accident but it didn't, so here we go.

Chapter 4:A Hidden Palace under the fountain

As Maria gets to make sure that she was going to control her age warping, she knew that she was going to knew that she could be that simply had to notice that that Manny had to work on calculations.

As Manny gets to show that he was going to make it as he gets to be making it as he gets to show that he was going to make it if he does it correctly and to do so, he was going to see that he works on a chalkboard. "Now, I may be stink at math, but if I know anything, you're going to make it, you're going to be younger in a rate, you'll cease to exist." as Maria worries.

"However, if you age progressed, you'll might get to be safe, but not to much because I don't want you to be aging into old age."

"Well Manny, if I know my age, I know how to take care of myself." said Maria.

"I think that it could be possible as they could know those of those age vibes." said Manny as he gets to use the red and green chalk green pieces. "Now this green means Age Progression, and the red means Age Regression."

As Maria grows back to 31, she sees that Manny makes a point.

"Wow, I do feel better now, thanks Mijo." As she noticed that she might get to see about her life as she notice it.

"Now, I believe this might a point about it, As Manny gets to show her a picture of her by using a green piece of chalk. "Now, as you may got, you go 1 year older or so," as Manny drew his mom and "1 Yr." as well as an arrow as an older woman. "You see, you might get to be that you're going to be that you're getting a year older." as he gets to use the red piece of Chalk. "Now for Age Regression," as he drew her again with an arrom with a little version of her with "1 Yr." on top of that arrow. "If you get to see about it, you'll get younger."

As they get to see that Lady Vourtra and Black Curveo see Manny doing a lecture as they get to see it. "You see, once that Maria gets younger and seized to exist, it seems that I'll be taking that White Pandera and make him mine again!"

"Yes, it is a very good day for us so far." said the Black Curvero as they evilly laugh.

Ad we get back to Manny. "Now, I see that it could be that we would be that if anything happens to you, I think that it could be that it was going to be quite responsible for that it should be that you should be careful."

"You're right Manny, I will be careful, and with that, I think that it could be that was going to be that was simply had to go as follows!" said Maria.

As Lady knows about it. "It shows that she'll _won't_ be careful, because once she'll be down to either a little girl or even a baby one, she'll be helpless as we get to take away the White Pandera."

"Whoa-ho, Now you're thinking Mom." as they laugh evilly again as they leave.

Later that night, when Manny and Maria are asleep, they knew of what might be going on, they had to find out that Maria woke up as she heard of something.

"Hello? Is Someone there?" she asked to the mysterious sound as she knew that she heard nothing as she goes back to bed as she noticed that she was going to see that there are little tribe men that saw her.

"You kids?" she said. "Isn't past your bedtime?"

As the tribe took her away, she realized that she was been taken away. "Manny Help!" she cried. "I've been Momnapped!" as they get to take her.

As dawn broke, Manny get to see that she was taken away.

As Manny saw the note, he heard the door knocking as he opens the door and get to see that it was his dad and Frieda. "Manny, Frieda told me that you're mother had been taken away by that tribe away."

"Ponce told us about the whole thing and see what they had to taken to that fountain." Said Frieda. "I know, and take a good look at the note that I found." as they took a note as they found.

 _Dear El Tigre,_

 _Your Mother is responsible for taking the water from the fountain of youth  
without our permission, if you want to see her again, you must had to be taken to  
the deep side of the fountain for there is a village and you'll have to find her._

 _The Village Tribe_

"Wait, there's a village near the fountain?" asked Manny. "No, I believe that there's a village _under_ the fountain." Rodolfo corrected him. "Oh."

"We got to get Ponce and see if he can take underground!" said Frieda.

And so, the Trio had to go to see Ponce De Leon once again, as we get to show that they're going to be getting some help from him.

Find out next chapter as Ponce gets to take them to the village under the fountain of youth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we get to the chapter, I would like to tell you that they had to go to the village as under the fountain as they get to show that the village they're about to enter they could be, so let's go with it.

Chapter 5:The Village

As they get to the fountain, they find the way to make it when they had to go down to the cave.

"I think that their could be that simply had to notice that it was going make sure that they don't do anything to Maria." said Rodolfo. "I think that we could be that exactly to be that was going to be that simply it was going to survive as they get to make it when they had to get into the mining cart.

"Now, we're going to the village, find mom and get her out of there." said Manny.

"Wait!" said Ponce as he gives them the map. "Here are the map here."

As they could find out as they get to make it when they get to show that it was going make it when they had to be that they're going to show that they're find they're going to make it as they get to survive as they go inside the cave as they get to go in there.

"Wait, where's your Papi Mr. Rivera?" asked Frieda.

"My Papi had to enjoy his youth as he gets to believing it as he gets to show that was lucky enough to be stronger as a villain then before." said Rodolfo.

"Well, let's just hope that he gets that way when we get back." as they get to show that was going to be going down there.

Meanwhile, Maria was awaken when she got into a villiage, she knew that it was a strange place under there. "That's weird, why is there a villiage under the fountain, and where am I?" as she gets up, she seem that she was walking about when she gets to find as they get to make sure that she walked though the village.

Three blocks later, she seems that she was going to see that was been sentence that they was going make it when they get to find it as she walked over to other people.

She has saw that they get some random aging effects from the fountain of youth too.

"Uh, let me guess, you get the side effect from the fountain too, huh?" asked Maria as they victims nod "Yes" as she notices it. "Gee, if only I haven't snuck into the water into it."

As the other victims as they get to notice that they're warping that they're growing older and growing younger as she saw in horror as she gets to feel that too.

As she was going learn that she was going to learn that she was going when get down to 3 years younger, down to 28 when she was to make when she was simply had to underage as of now.

"Oh no," she thought. "Not now." as she felt that she was going to learn that she was going to find that she was going make it when as they could be that was going to survive that when she had to get the de-aging and re-aging to herself.

As she had to find a way out of there, she knew that she was going to make it when she notice that she was into make it as gets a little younger more as she goes down to 22, as she noticed that she was going to feel that she was going make it, she understand as she was going learn that learn that she was simply that she was simply had to get to the strong effect she was going to make it as she notice as she could learn that she as was aging back to 31.

"Oh wow, I got to keep those side effects to myself." said Maria.

"We've all been there." Said the victims as she notice about it.

Please make comments on the comment box and see how Maria's going to keep her side effects to herself as well as Manny and the gang had to go find and save her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:This chapter has been exactly may or may not yet contain some age regression so I suggest that you're going to believe that you're going to noticed that it could be that it was going to suprising.

Chapter 6:Ageless Visitors

As they had to take a cart ride down, they had to find that they are going to believe that it was going to go though the longest cart ride that they could ever had, as they could notice that it was going to make it when there are going to land on the break here.

"Oh boy, I had to learn that we got to make sure to find Mom if we're going to learn that break here." said Manny.

As our heroes hop out of the cart, they get to discover the same village as Maria has saw.

"Wow," said Frieda. "Some strange underground place." as they get to take a look around. "If I know anything better, I would say that there could be ageless visitors in here."

As they get to discover, they get to read the sign. "Welcome To Age Village, the underground place under the fountain of youth."

"Seriously?" asked Manny. "There was a village under the fountain of youth?"

"Hmm, I Think that it could be that strangely effected that it was going to make it when they had to know that your mother got carried here." said Rodolfo. "Otherwise, I think that it could be that she was going to make it as they could go for an enteral as they could that they should find that was going to notice that they had to find as they could see it there.

As some mysterious figure get to see that they saw the group here. "Dude, something tells me that I think that we've been watched." worried Frieda.

"Watch nothing, I Think that it could be that was going to make it as they could see anything in there." said Manny as he spin his buckle as revert back to himself. "Besides, I don't think that it could be something's wrong." as they got caught by the net. "Hey, what gives?!"

Meanwhile, it seems the fountain of youth victims get to find a way to get rid of those side effects that Maria's been having.

"Did you find a cure yet?" asked Maria.

"Okay, It seems that we could be that was going to show that was going to know that it was going notice that it was going to learn that it says here that we might get to learn anything about to get people back to normal."

As one of the male victims that came that he was going to show that he gets to be putting into a spell. "Okay Jeff, you can do this." he said to himself. "Ringa-Dinga-Binga-Singa-Hinga!" as there are some smoke that surrounded her as Jeff continues. "take the side effects off this woman!" as the smoke clear as Maria get to feel some side effects are wearing off, or so they thought, as she gets to show that in cartoonish transformation that she float up as she got skinny as she noticed that she was going to make it as she noticed she was flat like a piece of paper as she got her head bloated as she scream as her voice got high-pitched as she got transformed into a little 3-year-old girl wearing undersized clothing. "Wha- What happened to me?!" she screamed in her toddler voice.

As she saw her reflection, she scream that she saw her new transformed age. "Gee, I guess that I haven't got though this book for this long, I guess that I guess that I could be that quite interesting at it."

"Did it work though?" she asked, as her clothes has shrank with her.

"Guess not." said Jeff.

As another one of the victims as she walked up as she got to her. "It's okay, I went though the transformation myself."

"Thanks..." as she gets to say her name. "Laura." "Laura, right."

"Expect, I had to wait for 24 hours to return back."

As she gets to notice about that.

"Come on, we might get to find another cure in this book." as Jeff gets to show that he was going make it as she noticed that she simply that was going he was going to notice that was simply had to notice that she was going to notice that her transformation that she was going to make it

Jeff try the same cured again, only this time, He did that to himself.

As she asked him in his toddler voice. "Gee, that ain't different this time around."

"Gee, I Think that once that Rodolfo notices me as a little 3-year-old girl, I hope that he'll retire out of the superhero business and get to be a better father to me and Manny." She whispered to herself.

As they could be that both Maria and Jeff get to wear off their toddler forms.

Meanwhile, our heroes had to be taken to some strange ageless kids as they get to see that they had to notice about it.

As they get to notice that see that was it was going to notice about they are responsible.

"Look at this, they're going to be that they're going to do to us!" said Frieda.

"They're kids Frieda." said Manny. "They're kids."

"Ageless kids to be precise." said the leader as in an adult's voice as they gasps. "You're an adult!" shocked Manny. "We're supposed to be adults until we have been here by accident."

"I Don't get it, how did you ended up like this?" said Rodolfo.

"We were guided by Ponce De Leon as he gets to discover that he made the fountain as they could be that was going to he was going take on us on a jungle hike, so we had to take some pictures as they could be that we might had to search that he wasn't going to notice that we were gone."

As Flashback had to be concur.

 _It was that 13 years ago, that we had to find that we get to show that we might get to see that had to though a jungle as we took a wrong turn, so with that, we fell into a big hole as they could be that they could see that they get to show that we fell into an unseen village, so that could be that simply that we had to be that simple about it, as there was a big figure that it could be that was going to learn that they could notice that they're about to notice that we've been cursed into kids, and we've been ageless ever since._

As the flashback comes to an end. "For you see, we accept our new ages and we never get to grow up again."

"Oh, that would explains a lot." said Rodolfo.

"And now, to make sure that you won't know about this, we're going to give you punishments for invading in here."

"Invading?!" shouted the trio. "First of all, we do know about this, second, we know about Ponce De Leon because that we got here, and third, we didn't come here to invade, we came here to find my mom and get out of this village!" Explained Manny.

"That's what you think!" said the leader as he turn over to the others. "Everybody, take them to the mini-fountains and teach them a lesson!"

As they get to show that Rodolfo turns into the White Pandera as he said. "You'll have to go though us first!" As he gets to see that he failed easily as they capture him.

"We got to save my dad!" said Manny as he was about to turn into El Tigre, he got quickly stopped as well as Frieda.

As they got separated into the mini-fountains, they knew that something's bad was going to happen.

What will happen to our heroes, how long will Maria and her fountain-of-youth-victim friend Jeff had to stay in their toddler forms, and how will the other victims get to cure her in time?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments at the comment box.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Manny's Sacrifice

It shows that that it was going to find that Manny has been taken to the mini-fountain as he gets to see that was simply had to be taken around when they get to put him into an empty one.

"What's this? There's no water in here!" Manny exclaimed.

"For that, I might had to show that it was going to learn that could be that it was going to put you into a younger age so I had to notice that you are responsible for finding the full fountain outside."

"Of course I had to find the fountain, Frieda and I had to learn about it in school." Manny explained.

"For that, you might get to use this mini-fountain for as we get planned to make it as we get to show that we might had to notice we had to put you in shame."

"Shame?!" Manny shouts. "Don't you know who are you talking to?"

As they get to fill up the mini-fountain with water, Manny rants. "I'm the son of the White Pandera and Plata Lagistra, I'm the grandson of Puma Loco, I know Frieda since we were in preschool, I am Manny Rivera, I'm also known as El Tigre and I demanded that you need me to find my mother so I could get out of this crazy village!" As he gets picked up, he knew that he was pounding on the ageless kids' backs. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm not done yet!"

"Oh yes you are," said the ageless boy. "and I think it's time for your sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice? What Sacrifice? I haven't done anything wrong!"

As the head ageless kids appear. "It is that I shall let the son of the fountain of youth victim that had to be taking a big splash so it could be that he gets rejuveated!"

"Rejuveated? Please! I need to find my Mom, and then my Dad and Frieda and get out of this place that you call a village!"

They didn't listen to him so the kids had to throw him into the mini-fountain and then, splash! The ageless kids cheered.

"Listen here I-" before he started, Manny froze and said "funny, I Don't feel normal." As he gets to turn, he was getting younger and smaller as his clothes got bigger and bagger. "Oh no!" He said as they get to saw him, as he shrank until he got into his clothes.

Just then he popped out of his clothes. "Why are my clothes so big all of the sudden?" As one of the ageless kids give him a more of and saw that he was no younger then a 6-month-old baby again. "Ahh! I'm a baby!" He screamed.

"The waters had turn you into a baby who's no mare younger then a half a year old.

Just then, they put the now-baby Manny into the stroller as he gets to pop out. "Of course you realized that my mind retains from the transformation!"

"Don't worry, you'll that you're going to enjoy being ageless."

"I Don't want to be ageless, I want to find my Mom and get out of the village!"

"Rest first, Mom find tomorrow!" As the ageless kids took Manny into a prison.

Meanwhile, the 3-year-old victims get to see that they may had to find that they get to show about their stories.

"Maria, I promised, if we get out of this place, we will get to find your family." Said Jeff.

"Well, let's hope so." As another one of the victims got to Maria. "Don't you worry," said Willaim. "As far as I know about, I too had a wife and three kids, two boys and one girl."

"And what's your wife's name?" Asked Maria. "Claudia."

Well, I don't know about you, but..." as she yawn. "...but I'm ready for a nap."

"Yeah, me too." As Maria and Jeff are sleeping though the night away.

"Good night kids," said William. "We'll come up with the antidote to get rid of the side effects."

Will Maria and Jeff have the spell worn off the next morning, what will Manny do now he's a half-year-old baby again, and what will happen to Roldoflo and Frieda? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments at the comment box.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that my cord to my laptop computer had some sparks, so I'm going use my kindle until I get a new one, so when we last left off Manny, he gets taken to the mini-fountain as he gets to be splash, then he got turn into a 6-month-baby so he gets taken to somewhere else, so here we start our new chapter and see about Roldoflo gets to be seeing his mini-fountain.

Chapter 8:Roldoflo's Mini-Fountain

As Maria and Jeff have worn off their toddler forms, they're still sleeping as they woke up to see their back to their proper ages again.

"Wow, I can't believe that brought me back to my proper age." Said Maria.

"Me too, I can't believe that I had no idea about it." Said Jeff, as Candice, another one of the fountain of youth victims, pointed out Roldoflo as he gets taken to the mini-fountain.

"That's my ex-husband!" Maria exclaimed as she had her friends had to go to the mini-fountain. "You know him?" Asked Candice. "Yeah, I know him."

As they get to take him to the mini-fountain, the ageless kid had to announce that he was simply had to learn that it could be that it was going to show there.

"Your son of whom you call Manny has been turn into a baby, now it is the mini-fountain that shall take care of you!"

"Now hold on, I can't take this mini-fountain, I had a superhero career!" Exclaimed Roldoflo. "Tell that to your son and his friend!" As they get to push him.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Maria. "That's the Mini-Fountain, it happens to be the miniature verison of the fountain of youth of which that invaders had to be taken to it."

"It case that it might had to sure of what they had go know that it was going to learn that it could be that it was going to make it as they get it as they had to underground as they get taken away." Explained Candice.

As Maria had to see that, she get to see Rodolfo as he's about to be sentenced into the mini-fountain.

"You have been invading the fountain so they could be excatily had to be that simply had to notice about that, how do you plead?" Asked the head ageless kid.

"Not Guilty!" Shouted Roldoflo.

"Too bad, it looks like we're going to dump you into the mini-fountain."

"Wait, wait, I got more to say!" Shouted Rodolfo. "Oh, all right, it looks that we need more as possible."

"Aren't we know excatily to know of what we need to make it for more distance, Isn't it what that we discovered the fountain from before? We might get to know that keep it as science possibly!" As the ageless kids don't get it.

"I think he got it very well." Candice whispered to Maria.

"No matter, we night get to sacrifice Rodolfo for what he have done!" As he ageless kids. "Wait, wait!"

"Now what?" Asked the leader. "I don't know what a sacrifice got to do with anything, but aren't we go a little too far?"

"Good point." As the leader turn his his guards. "Bring him in closer!" And so they did as they get to spray him with the youth water as he gets wet at first, then he was growing younger as his muscles deflated, his clothes gets a little bigger and even his pants slip down as he gets younger more until he was 10 years old.

"What have you done to me?" Demanded Rodolfo. "We turn you into a 10-year-old boy, so you don't have to worry about your superhero job anymore." As he saw his reflection on his mirror.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed. "I'm a kid again!"

As they get to use the water to shrank his clothes to match his new age. "Now then, take him to the youth area!" As they get to take him.

"This is wrong, we got to save him!" Worried Maria. "Then again, I wouldn't mind a 10-year-old non-superhero husband."

"What are you saying?" Asked Joey, a third victim of the fountain of youth. "They did that to Manny too."

"You're right! We had to save him too." As she and her victim friends had get Manny to help when she sees him as a 6-month-old baby.

"Mom?" Asked Manny. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Manny, what happen-" then she sees that she was filled with glee. "Oh Manny, I'm so glad those ageless kids have turn you into a little baby!"

"Yeah, I was supposed to stop them, until they stop me first."

Now that White Pandera himself is a kid again, what will Roldoflo do? And what's going to happen to Frieda at her Mini-Fountain?

Find out next chapter! In the meantime, please leave some comments at the comment box, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Before we began, this is my first chapter since March 9 of this year, and see so far that Maria still got her side effects, Roldoflo's now a 10-year-old boy, Manny's at 6 months and now that Frieda's going to be taken to her Mini-Fountain, what might happen? Let's find out.

Chapter 9:Frieda's protesting about her mini-fountain

As Frieda had been taken to her mini-fountain, she seems to be struggling that she doesn't to be younger then 13.

"Put me down, put me down!" Frieda demands as she still struggles. "We must to put you into your Mini-Fountain for that you'll get of what you deserved." As the leader of the ageless kid had to be putting Frieda into the mini-fountain, she pulls out her her arms and legs as they try to push her into the water, but she struggles as she noticed that one of them had to use a feather to tickle her into the fountain as she laughed.

As she let go, she feel into the water as she regain surface. "Hey, you can't do that to me!" she said.

"You'll get the same feeling as your friend." As Frieda get that feeling, she noticed that she felt strange as she gets younger as she seems that she was growing younger and smaller as she had her clothes grow bigger and bagger on her.

"Holy smokes, I'm shrinking down!" She shrieks as her voice as she grows younger.

As her hands got small as they shrank though her shirt as her bracelets fall off, as she fall into her undersized clothing, she came out as a 6-month-old baby.

"Wha... what happened to me?" Asked Frieda in a baby voice as she looked into her tiny baby hands.

"You turn me into a baby!" She Shouted to the ageless kids. "You and you friend shall had to be that you might had to never grow up again in this village!"

"What?" As she cried for 10 seconds.

As she stopped, the leader said, "take her to the other prisoners!" As they did when they had to take her as they get to see as they notice about it.

Meanwhile, Manny and Roldoflo are with Maria and her F.O.Y victim friends as they get to explain about the fountain water.

"For you see, I think that we might that we could be that we could know about the fountain as they seriously had to be that when they get to ensuring when that had to find out about it." Explain Maria.

"Well, what difference does that make?" Asked Jeff. "I think if those side effects happen to us, they get to see that we might had to let the fountain water that might use to be quite useful."

"But that's just right, it didn't had to be responsibly."

"As we might had to make sure that we get to save ourselves from the ageless kids, we might get to be that we had to let to get back to miracle city and get back with our lives!" Said Roldoflo. "For me, I wouldn't mind being a 10-year-old white pandera."

"Dad!" Said Manny. "Oops! Sorry Mijo."

"We get to make sure that we had to make it as they could see the light of day again." replied Maria, as felt that she was growing younger as she goes down to 21 years old, 10 years younger to be exact.

"Oh great! I got a 21-year-old Mom and a 10-year-old Dad!" Said Manny as he put his baby Palm on his head. "What else could go wrong?"

As they we now-baby Frieda as she got brought in. "Frieda, what happen to you?" He asked her. "It was the Mini-fountain that got me, I see you and Mr. Rivera had gotten that to you too."

"Yeah, I think that it could be more trouble then we already are." Said Frieda.

"If I could be this younger, I might end up like you guys." said Roldoflo.

"I think that we might had to know that it could be that since I'm too young to be El Tigre, I guess that I could take those ageless kids myself." said Manny.

"First, we need to get our clothes and the antidote." said Frieda.

"But how do we find the antidote?" asked Manny. "There's no way that we could be that we might had to let to-do anything to get us back to normal."

"And how." replied Roldoflo.

How will they get out of this one, will Maria get to be cured from her fountain side effects, and how long does Roldoflo get to stay as a 10-year-old and Manny and Frieda as babies?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and i'll post next chapter.

Closing Note:It's been almost a since I last updated this story and I just wanted you to know because The time does pass by.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't got to the El Tigre Story lately, All that I'm behind with is spending time is with my family and such and making sure I get reviews from my other stories and even get to try to grow a bread as well as to think about my birthday list, so I think that we need to get back to the list as possible about it.

Chapter 10:Maria's old age distraction

As they get to be making it, they had to find as they could to find their way as they to make it.

"Well, I think that you might had to be that simply had to be stuck with us for a long time." said Jeff. "After all, I think that we need to make it as we could know that get to learn anything about it."

"Thanks just the same Jeff," replied Maria. "But I think that we might had to let anything bad happen to us."

"Well, I'm just 12 years under to be El Tigre," said Manny. "What can I do?"

"Well, I think that you could grow up to be a hero all overo again." giggled Frieda. "Frieda..." As Manny got annoyed, Frieda frowned. "Sorry dude."

Just then, Maria had an idea that she might had to find. "That's it!" she shouted. "I'll just age up to very old and then the ageless kids will have to take me back to my old place here."

"You think that you'll that might work?" Asked Rodolfo. "I don't know, but if you age too much, you might die."

"Trust me Rodolfo, I know what I might do." as she gets to make it, she had to age up as she felt as she was back to normal, but she doesn't stop there, as she had to age as fast as she can as she passes her 40s, and then her 50s, as her hair turn gray, and then 60s and then 70s and then she stopped at 81 years old.

"Whoo-wee!" she said in an elderly voice. "I Can wait to let those ageless kids to take me out of this underground village so I can enjoy the outside world once again."

"Oh Maria." Rodolfo said as he put his hand on his head. "Don't worry, if you can figure this out, I Think that we might had to make it to enjoy about it." As she laughed as she leaved off her age victim friends, ex-husband, and her son and Frieda.

As the now elderly Maria had to gone out to the ageless kid, she was acting her age by being an old lady.

"Oh boy, do I feel to get to do my aching." she said as she gets to fall down. "Look, age victim Maria has been grown really old." said the ageless girl Minnie.

"We might had to take her to the hopstial." as Elderly Maria chuckled. As they get to the hospital, they might had to make sure that they get to take her temperature as she knew that her plan was going so well, she might had to learn that she was going to like this plan.

"Gee, you think that an victim of the fountain of youth that could be more fundable." said Ageless kid Marty.

"I think as I learn though being a nurse, I Think that we might had to get this as she had to get to up to 100, we'll be throwing her out of the village."

 _"That's the plan."_ Thought Maria in her 31-year-old mind.

As the Ageless kids had to make sure that she was going to learn that she was going to inpact with it, she was going to make sure that she could learn that she was going to feel like that she _could_ go up to 100, but she can't take that risk when she noticed that she was beginning to feel little funny as she was growing younger as possible as she goes down to 60 years old with still of her gray hair.

 _"Oh great Maria, you might had to regress real quick."_ she thought in her mind. "She's going to get younger!" Minnie shouted. "She was planning to get out of the village!"

"Get her!" as she gets to walk in a fast, yet slow way as she could get to do it very quick as possible as for her meddling side effects as she was going make sure that she was going to get out of here, as Manny and the others ran to see her. "Run Mommy, Run! Run for all your might!" as she gets to run as possible, she knew that was going be quite simply had to go for a very strange chase that she has.

As she tried to make this more scary, she had to fall down as she can crawl for her life.

What's going to happen next? Find out next chapter!

Please make some comments in the meantime.

Closing Note: Maria had to use this idea, of course if you find this simalur to the episode of _Steven Universe_ episode "So Much Birthdays" where Steven, too has some aging effects from his belly button gem.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Bringing down Maria

As Maria gets chased by the ageless kids, even though that she's at 60 years old, she seems that she was going to make sure that she was trying to get out of this madness place as fast possible so she could escape, the ageless kids has got her as possible.

"Well, that was easy as we thought." said one of them.

As Maria gets to regress father, she was down to 40 years old as she noticed that she got a bit of gray hair left that the rest of the hair is now brown so she had to make sure that she was going to make sure that she can run faster as possible as she was going to get at she was going to get out of that place as possible.

 _"Well, this is a fine mess that your side effects got you into to."_ As Maria had to run as she had to escape as she had to make it when her side effects happen as she gets turn back to her normal age.

"Wow, I'm 31 again, boy that was fast." as she continued being chased by those ageless kids as they got her into a corner as she hyperventilating as her side effects happen again as she goes down to a healthy beautiful young woman who's no younger then 20.

"Wow, I can't believe that I Went from 31 to 20, talk about getting 11 years younger." she said. _"Yeah, expect that you're going to be getting back to younger years even more."_ as she got escape from the corner, she was going go make sure that she reaches out as she goes to get back to the others.

As one of her fountain-of-youth victim friends gets to them. "Maria!" Said Jeff and Laura as they could get to her. "Guys, I think that I'm supposed to escape but I keep having those side effects and I hope that might trying to get rid of them, but I think that we might had had to get the best of me!"

"I know Maria," said Laura. "I don't think that we might get that though the distance as they could do anything about it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Maria as Jeff explained. "If you don't get to make it out of this crazy place in time, you might get to be that might get to stay younger as possible like you did before."

As Maria fell her bones rattling as she gets to make sure that she was going to find out that she was going to get anything as she leave them as she got chased by those ageless kids as she was going to make sure that was going to do anything as she was going to do anything about it.

As she was running as fast as she could, she don't know if she could be exactly to be holding on to her side effects.

As she couldn't hold on to it, she was growing younger again as she could possibly as she could go down to her side effects as she seems that she's getting smaller as she's losing puberty as she gets to see that everything around her to be getting a little bigger as she gets down to be a teenager as looked at her reflection on the mirror, she saw that she's now 16 years old.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm 16 years old again." She looked surprised. "What am I amused about, I'm going to be getting help!" as she seems that was going to get the police as she can get out of the place cave as possible.

As she could see that she was going to do about it, she was going to make sure that she was simply had to make it when she noticed that the ageless kids saw her as she said to them, "You think that you kids are going to keep me forever, but know this, I think that you're going to know that you might had to learn anything that you kids are in a lot of trouble!"

"Oh-ho, I believe that it could be that _you're_ in trouble, thanks to you, I think that I could be that simply had to let your side effects from the fountain that could be more reasonable."

As they let her side effects happen, she slowly gets younger as her bones rattle hard enough as she goes down to Manny and Freida's former age of 13. "Yikes!" she shrieked. "I'm getting younger even more!" as the ageless kids laughed, she seem that she was going to feel that she continued down to 10. "If you don't let me stop, I'm going to tell my parents on you!" as her adult mind said _"What's going on with you, what's happening?"_ as they laughed, she had to run as she was going make it as she had to stop right about now as she had to feel that she was growing younger as she could be that simply that she was no longer lucky as she down to 5 years old.

"Ahh! I'm getting younger as I thought!" she screamed as her voice gets higher.

"Face it Maria, you're never going to get the police as you may get to deal that she was going to make it to the higher disatance!" and finally, as she was going to feel like it, she has grown younger a bit as she happen to be that she was now 3 years old.

"You got you let me go so I can go to my Nani and Papi!" as she said in a now-toddler's voice as she covers her mouth she was going to let that happen.

As she admit defeat, the Ageless kids took her back to the others, she told them that she tried.

"Mom, what happen to you?" Asked Manny. "I guess that I let my side effects get the best of me when I tried to escape."

"Oh great! Now we're going to be stuck here forever!" he said. "Now now Mijo, don't panic." said Rodolfo.

As they get to see it, they saw that they're going to see that the fountain victims get to be taken to the dark area as they saw it. "This isn't good." said Rodolfo. "Now you can panic!"

As they get to panic, they had to make it as they get to be stuck around the cave forever.

What might happen to our heroes, what is the dark area of where that the ageless kids took the fountain victims and how will the kid pandera himself deal that Maria's 3 years old now?

Find out next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:As you may know, it's been a while since I wrote my last chapter to my _El Tigre_ story so as you may get to know it, it seems that Maria's 3 years old, and of course, Manny and Frieda are babies and Rodlfo's 10 again, so without further ado, let's finally get back to the story.  
-Also, I failed to show that Candice is the third victim of the fountain of youth who spoke.

Chapter 12:Finding more exits

As our heroes got stuck in our youthful forms, they get to make sure that they might to find a way out of there.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I got us in the first place," Maria apologized. "If I wouldn't know anything better, I Would've left Manny and Frieda alone for this one."

"It's all right Mom, and just to let you know that I might get to be apologize about a lot of things but this one takes the cake." then that Rodolfo had to make sure that he was going to learn anything that he was going learn that quite possibly when they get to learn that they should've done of what they made

"Let's face it gang, we're in a youthful defeat." he said. "And let me just say that we could be that quite simply had to learn anything that might had to let anything that might anything to work up about it."

As Rodolfo gets to continue, Baby Manny gets to find some more exits here. "I believe that it could be that quite simply interesting that would be that hoping that quite different as they might had to show that if we stay ageless forever, we might end up to be quite for be forever kids!"

"Well, as you already figure it out, I think that quite simply had to learn that I found that there are exits around." said Manny.

"Exits? Hot dog!" shouted Jeff. "Come on, we got to find out way to turn back!" as they get to out of the place as they could make it as Maria, her fountain victim friends, Rodolfo, And Frieda had to go the exits as Manny stops them. "Not so fast, I Think that we need to make sure that we could be that we could be that going to learn that we get to learn that we're going to do anything that it was going learn that he explains that he was going to do anything as the ageless kids might had to prevent them from catching them as they could know that they're going to work together as a team.

As they get to the separate exits, they had to take some as they could see it. "Gee, I hope that we might get back to our normal lives." said Billy, fifth of Maria's Co-Victims of the fountain.

"Yeah, that way, I promised my daughter to get her a dress for the prom even it's only 3 months away." said Sandra, sixth and final of the co-victims.

"Don't worry you guys, you might get to show that quite interesting once we get back to the aging world." said Maria.

As they could find their exit, they could be that they could be that simply had to learn that might had to be that they might had to see that Manny had hit into a river as he seem that he and Frieda fell down as they splashed.

"Dude, I feel a little funny." said Frieda. "Me too." as they get to grow back up as they get to feel that they're aging up to 3, and then they get up to 5, and then they get up to 7, and then 10, and finally, back to 13 years old, as their clothes get to flown back to them, as they got them dressed.

"All right, we're back to our normal ages!" excitedly said Frieda. "Yeah and I Got my El Tigre Belt back," Manny smiles as he got disappointed. "As well as my scar on my face."

"It's all right dude, we might get to be that we get to use your parents as well as those fountain victims." as one of them get to appeared, Jeff. "Water?" as he puts his head on his head. "Why didn't I think about this in the first place?" as the other victims and Maria gets to be seeing the river. "Of course, I think that I might get to see that I can see my kids and Claudia again!" said William.

As they get to jump over as they could feel like it as they could get back to their normal ages, as they get to rid their side effects.

"Wow, I can't believe that got rid of those side effects." said Sandra.

"Hmm, I Think that I could go for a little river to cure me." just as Maria was going to get in, the ageless kids has taken her away once again.

As Rodolfo came to the river, they get to see that she got kidnapped once again, and just as well as Rodolfo himself.

"Oh no, they took your parents away!" shocked and frighten Frieda. "What are we going to do?!" she panicked.

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put comment at the comment box and have a nice day, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: When we last left off our heroes, they could possibly had to let them as they could go for the distance as they might had they get though when Manny and Frieda saw the river that got them back to their proper ages, just as his parents are about to do the same, they get taken by the ageless kids once again as they get to make sure that they get to make sure that different about it.

Chapter 13:Rodolfo's going under 10

As the ageless kids gets to make sure that they get to sure that they get to make it as they put Maria into a cage as she gets to see of what was they get to put Rodolfo into the mini-fountain again.

"You seem that you might had to make sure that you'll never get to escape again." as one of the ageless kids as they could notice that they might had to see that he tried to struggle to break free, but as he seems that was going put him as he gets to make sure that they're going to push him down as he gets though this struggle as Maria gets to hyperventilating as Rodolfo gets to fight over it as he was going to make sure that he was going sure that it was going to believe that might he was getting younger and smaller as his clothes gets a little bigger and baggier then before.

As the ageless kids gets to laugh at him, they knew that he was getting out of his clothes. "What did you do me?" he said in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"You get to make sure that you're going to enjoy your youth as you might get to stay in this village for as long as you live."

"You can't stop me, I'm bigger and older then you!" he shouted.

"Not anymore," as they showed him a mirror. "Now you're a little boy." as he sees that he's now a 3-year-old boy now. "Ahh! What have you done to me?!" he shirked. "We turn you into the same age your ex-wife, or should we say, ex-girlfriend!"

As they get to put him into the cage, as they get to leave. "Rodolfo, you got turn into a toddler like me." said Maria. "I Should've know that we might get turn into a pair of 3-year-olds whom they got kidnapped by these ageless kids."

"Well, I just hope that your friends and Manny and Frieda had to save us now." said Roldoflo. "On the other hand, I'm way too young to be the White Pandera anymore."

Meanwhile, Manny, Frieda and the fountain victims are running to get to the kids as they could possible as they might had to let anything happen to let anything come down with out.

"Hurry dude, if we get to save your parents, those people are going to make us babies as I might get to learn that we might had to be simply going to know anything!"

"If they could get though the entire town, we'll have a town full of babies!" said Manny.

"Come on, we need to make sure that we need to allow that they're going to stop as they might had to let anything more different as that." as they might had to learn that quite that they get to learn that they're going to though the doors.

Back at toddlers, "Look Maria, at least that this couldn't be bad, we could grow up all over again, and hope that Manny and Frieda had to take care of us, and they get to sure that we get to be grow up to be normal people and such."

"Gee Rodolfo, do you think that Manny and Frieda are going to take care of us?" said Maria. "You know it, girlie." as they get to kiss like the adults they were, Manny and Frieda and the fountain victims get show that they might had to save them. "Mom! Dad!" as they heard them as they get to them. "Manny!" Said the toddler parents. "Oh Dad, what happen to you?"

"You see Manny, I got turn into a little boy and turn into the same age as your mother." explained Rodolfo.

"Oh boy, I Think that it could be that if they could be shrinking you a little more, you might turn into a little baby!"

"That's a chance that your mother and I had to take!" as they had to make sure that. "Well, we don't want you to be having babies for parents." said Jeff. "Now come on, I think that I could use my book that I might that quite that-" as Jeff stopped as he and the other fountain victims saw that the ageless kids are about to give everyone into full blast.

"So, you think that you're mommy and daddy are about to become babies, huh?" as the leader crocked his gun. "Well, I think that would be arranged, and come to think of it, we'll also turn the town into babies!"

Will the leader gets to turn our heroes and their friends into babies? How will they get out of this one? Will Manny turn into El Tigre in time?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Before we began, I Would like to apologize about lacking this story lately, I had to come to learn that it was going to make sure that I thought of an ending so if we get to notice about anything, we might had to get this story ended!

Chapter 14:The Fountain is out of order

As Manny and Frieda saw him hold on his gone as he had to make sure that quite as they could notice as they get to learn that might had to let anything happen.

"Manny, Frieda, run before they turn you into babies again!" shouted little Maria.

"No, we're not going to let that happen again." as Manny and Frieda split up as they could as they could notice that they're going to be blasting as Manny got hid, as he got turn into El Tigre, he knew that he was going to notice as he might had to hop up as he gets to learn that quite simply had to let anything as they could notice as he was going to make sure that he was going take care of that as he gets to notice.

"Well, I maybe be young to be the White Pandera, but I was going to make sure that I could be that quite simply had to let anything going let anything as I could stop them with my 3-year-old body!" as Rodolfo gets to jump as he gets to let anything as he was going to let anything to survive as he might had to let anything to do anything as much.

As Little Maria gets to jump as he gets to make sure that he was going to let anything as she might had to let anything as she gets to make sure that she was going to escape as she might had to let anything as she was going to make sure that she was going to let her fountain victim friends to escape as they could notice as they could run as they can.

"Hurry, I Think that we could be that-" as the ageless kids as they gets to stop them. "Oh no you're not, you're not going anywhere!" As they get to blast the guns, they had to make sure that they're not going to make things as they could notice about it, as they ran over as they could get to make sure that they're going to make sure that they had to find out as they get to notice as they had to make as they get to let anything happen.

"Well, I get to make sure that quite I Get to turn the whole miracle city into babies!" said the leader as he gets to the all mighty powerful gun.

"What the heck is that?!" El Tigre and Frieda asked surprisingly.

"This is my infant ray gun, it's huge, it's worth 4,800 watts of regressive light, and it's even get to make sure that I get to let anything happen to do about it!"

As he sets up the ray, he knew that he was going to make sure that Manny used his El Tigre gun as he gets to throw as he might had to move the ray at the fountain as they could notice as they get to make sure that he was going make sure that he was going to throw it as the ray gets to be showing as they could as they could shoot the beam at the fountain as the beam hits it back as the gun has exploded as they're dust as they could go for it.

"What the... What's going on here?" asked the leader.

"Sorry leader kid, it looks like that the fountain is all dried up!" As he gets to open up his book. "Ah, here it is, Page 32, Wiggle Miggle Tiggle!" As the cloud extended, the cloud has got though all though everyone as the Ageless Kids are back to their proper ages, and so has Manny's Parents as they get to see here.

"Hey, I'm me again!" Replied Rodolfo in his mature voice. "Me too!" said Maria in her mature voice as well.

"No, what have you done!" said the leader. "You made me shoot the fountain and it got bounced back!" As the cloud got though him he was aging as he was an old man who's no older then 46 years old.

"Eww!" said the now-former ageless kids. "He's 46?" said one of them.

"Well, I geuss you learn your lesson." Said Manny. "Age _can_ pay, too bad I can't say the same to crime."

As he looked eldery as he notice about it. "You may have won, but next time, I might had to make sure that I will win!" as he laugh evilly by running.

"He's getting away!" said Frieda. "You think so, do you?" asked Manny as the leader gets to make sure that they get to make sure that he slipped onto a river as he gets to make sure that he was going to feel that he fell into the river as it didn't effect him at all.

Later, as they got out of the cave, they had to make sure that they sure that they get to find out as they could make it as they get though the victims and former as they get to their proper homes.

As they Ponce, they get to make sure as they could notice as they get to notice about it. "So, did you find out about the ageless kids?" he asked.

"I sure do, I think I learn my lesson, I should notice as I could as they might had to learn that might had to see that as they could get their hands on it."

"As I could notice it, I Think that it was going to let anything, I hope that it could be that it was going to learn if Manny and I would've got a way to make them younger, none of this would've happen." replied Frieda.

"Well, at least the fountain is out of order until farther notice." said Ponce. "In the meantime, I could act my age."

As Manny, His dad and Frieda had gone back home, they notice as they could notice it. "You know, I'm going to miss that fountain." said Rodolfo. "If I could see it again, I guess that I could turn back the clock on me."

"Oh yeah, If _I_ get to the fountain, I might to be this age again." said Manny. "I heard that." said Frieda, but that was not to happen.

As they get to open, they saw that Puma Loco, as he got back to his old age.

As he groans, he might get to feel that he's weak again already. "Oh, that's it," he said to himself. "No more crazy evil for a while." as he fell down, as they get to laugh.

Meanwhile, Maria gets to make sure that she gets that her youth as she gets to look at her scrapbook of her youthful life. As she reads, she smiles about it.

The End


End file.
